Sesshomaru Needs Help?
by Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil
Summary: Sesshomaru needs help? but who and what does he need help with? First Fanfic No Flames!


A/N: this is my first fanfic so PLEASE NO FLAMES. If you have some advice on my writing or something, then that will more than welcomed!! This is a One-shot and I hope will enjoy. So with that typed, on with the story! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha at all!!! crys

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"Inuyasha" came a voice from the shadows

"Oi, you bastard! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said as he takes Tetsusaiga form its sheath which makes Sesshomaru come out from the shadows.

"Shut-up half-breed, and father's fang away! This Sesshomaru did not come to fight; I merely need your miko for something that is all."

"Wh-"

"SIT! Sesshomaru, you will listen to me if you need me. First, I am not INUYASHA'S miko. Second, if you can not call me by my name then I am not doing shit for you! My name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! YOU GOT THAT! 'Damn him! Breath, Kagome, Breath!' "Now Sesshomaru, for 5 minutes get rid of the icicle up your ass attitude, call me by my name and please for all the sanity of humans and demons everywhere, ask nicely."

"Grrrrrrr...fine Ka-go-me, I need your help with something" everyone in the group gasped "about Rin."

"Rin? Oh my Kami, is she okay?"

"She is fine, will you be willing to come with me" sees everyone getting ready to leave "alone, to see her"

"Of course I will, go see her with" gulps nervously "you. Just let me get my backpack"

"Hold on Kagome" says Sango "Sesshomaru if we let Kagome go with you, will you protect her until she gets back to us in one piece?" Seeing Sesshomaru nod, she agrees.

"Okay, is everybody satisfied then?" Seeing everybody nod, Kagome runs to her elephant-sized backpack then turns and flashes Sesshomaru a smile and says "Okay I'm ready, lets go" Sesshomaru just rises an elegant eyebrow at her 'backpack', which does not go unnoticed by Kagome, who just gives a look saying "Don't ask because you don't want to know".

By now, Inuyasha finally gets out off his crater and sees Kagome leaving with Sesshomaru says "Oi, wench where doing you think you're going with my bastard of a brother? Oh...I get it now you are going to warm my brother's bed tonight. Whatever I don't care, just make sure you're back in the morning, we got shards to collect."

"You now what, Inuyasha, you are absolutely right, I am. Now will you do me a favor, Inuyasha and SIT, SIT, and you know just for the hell of it SIT some more!" turns to Sesshomaru "Now we can leave."

"Come Kagome and make sure you don't fall off my cloud."

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈One Hour Later≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"Kagome, we have arrived"

"Where's Rin?"

"Over there" Sesshomaru points to a where little girl sat on a large boulder, looking bored. "Rin, come here. I have brought Kagome with me"

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you are back with Kagome"

"Rin, you may ask your question for Kagome now"

'Question?' "Alright, Rin what do you want to ask me?"

"Well at first, I asked Jaken, but he told me to ask Lord Sesshomaru, so I did, but then he told me he will get you to answer this question for me. I'm dying to know and nobody will tell me"

"Hold on Rin. Tell what is the question, and I promise you I will answer the question" 'Oh please Kami, do not be this question, any question but that one! Please!'

"Well...where do babies come from' Rin asked

'Oh crap it is this question. You mean to tell me that Sesshomaru, almighty Lord of the Western Lands was afraid to answer an eight year girl about sex. Pff...not so almighty now, are you wittle puppy. Oh right the question' "Ok Rin, when an adult male and an adult female like each other a lot, they have sex, and about 9 months later, the female then pops out a baby. Does that make sense to you, Rin?" 'Please understand'

"Yeah...tell me do they have to be adults?"

"umm..." looks at Sesshomaru who gives off a look saying "if you teach Rin, that it is okay to have sex at her age then I will kill you" "...yeah, they do have to be adults'

"Well that sucks, then I can't have sex with Kohaku...ah...I know who you can have sex and make a baby with, Kagome?' Kagome gives a look saying "please don't tell me"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin squeals really loud. All of a sudden a gust of wind rushes by. "Where Lord Sesshomaru go. He's Gone. Oh...well...So are you going to have sex with Lord Sesshomaru and make a baby?"

"Ummm..." thud.

"Umm...Kagome. She fainted, oh how rude I asked a question"

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈The End≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

A/N: Please Review! And NO FLAMES, if you flame I WILL find you!!!!!

I like to say something, I read a couple of stories of where some people tried to copy a story. Well if my story is like another story I'm sorry, it was not intentional, or is on purpose. So if my story is like another I will delete this story for the respect for the author and respect for the story. If it is please tell me NICELY, there are tons of stories on FanFiction, and there is no way in hell I'm going to read all of them especially Inuyasha and I don't mean any disrespect.


End file.
